Pups and the New Mer-Pup
Present Day of PAW Patrol Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Lynda (OC on PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki) Episode It was a quiet evening in Adventure Bay. The pups were playing a game of tug-of-war in the grassy area behind the lookout, well all of them except Zuma. He was munching on some of his favorite biscuits. He got bored so he asked Ryder if he could go for a walk on the beach to relax for a bit. After getting there, Zuma sat and watched the calming ocean waves and the starry sky. He was about to fall asleep, when he suddenly saw a dark shadow moving beneath the water. He couldn't see very well, but for a second he was sure that he had seen a mermaid under the water! Before it dove back under he saw its beatiful tail splashing against the surface again. He could tell the poor mer-pup was not happy so he decided to call Ryder for help. As he ran he thought to himself: "All I wanted was a quiet and relaxing night..." A few minutes later he arrived breathless in front of Ryder saying: "Ryder! Ryder! On the beach...in the i could of sworn I saw a Mer-Pup!" Ryder: "Really? How do you know, are you really sure?" Zuma: "But of course! I saw her very well, she was in the water, and she had a tail. Then I looked more closely and she did not seem very happy." Ryder: "If you're so sure, then let's see if we can give her a helping paw! No job is too big, no pup is too small! Paw Patrol, to the lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" Marshall: "Wait for me... I'm comiiiii... iiing!" Rubble: "Look out!" Marshall: "Heh heh sorry, I slipped, I swear I didn't do it on purpose!" All: "Oh Marshall!" ***** Chase: "Paw Patrol ready for action sir!" Ryder: "Sorry if I interrupted your games puppies, but we have a mission. Zuma is convinced he saw another mer-pup in the sea and from what it seems she was not very happy and we have to find her and possibly help her!" Rocky: "You really saw another Mer-Pup?" Zuma: "Yes I'm sure, I've really seen!" Ryder: "Zuma! You'll have to try searching for the mer-pup with the hovercraft at the bottom of the sea." Zuma: "Sure, let's dive in!" Ryder: "Skye, you instead seek the Mer-Pup from your helicopter and do let us know if you see anything." Skye: "Yuppi! This pups got to fly!" Ryder: "All the others will try to help me at the beach." "Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Pups jumped rapid on their vehicles and they went to the beach with Marshall and Chase's sirens wailing proud. ***** Ryder: "Well. Zuma, you come down quickly with the hovercraft, before the mer-pup goes too far." He looked the boy with crew cut and said: "Immediately Ryder!" Ryder: "Skye, look at what point you dive Zuma and then by helicopter and glasses tries to look around." Skye: "Received Ryder!" Ryder: "Fantastic! Pups, we try to see others in the area, do not waste time!" (Change of scene: Zuma's badge) Zuma: "Umm ... I had seen her in here somewhere, hopefully you will not be away too much, there must be!" (Change of scene: Skye's badge) Skye: "Okay, Zuma wasright at that point, now I'll try to look for mer-pup near here." Ryder: "Skye Hey! Did you find anything?" Skye: "Not yet. I saw Zuma dive and now I'm looking from above." Ryder: "Okay. Try moving closer a little 'more to the sea surface, so it will be easier to notice." Skye: "Okay I'll try." Ryder: "Let us know if you see something!" Skye: "For sure!" Ryder: "Zuma, you've found something?" Zuma: "Er ... wait ...... .... ....... yes !!!" Ryder: "Well! .. What?" Zuma: "I see ... a fish tail !!" Ryder :"Yay! Great Zuma!" Zuma: "None of that! Now I'm going to meet?" Ryder : "Yes, of course! But be careful!" Zuma: "You can count on it!" "There, now I see it very well. I just have to talk to her, so it is not the first mer-pup I’ve meet in my life. Hopefully we're friendly." The Mer-Pup can see Zuma and blush. Zuma (thinking): "... maybe it's a bit timid ... But now that I think of the mer-pups can not speak.." Mer-pup watches Zuma fixed, unmoving. Zuma (thinking): "It seems a statue, not moving. We are sure that it is not a pretend Mer-pup? No! It's impossible!" Zuma : "Uhm.. hello ..." The cheeks of the Mer-Pup are vibrant red. Zuma: “You're sure you're okay?" Mer-Pup: "Eh, what? Yes, yes, I'm fine .." Zuma: "Wow! But you know talk about then?!" Mer-pup: "Um, well .. yeah. Always." Zuma: "Wow! I thought that the mer-pups could not speak!" Mer-Pup: “well some can and others can’t” Zuma: "Heh heh, yeah. Oh, .. my name is Zuma." Mer-pup: "Okay. I uh, m-my name is Lynda." Zuma: "Nice name! Look Lynda, I wanted to tell you I'm here because first I thought I saw you from afar, and .." Zuma: *continues* Just one thing: me and my friends we were looking for and, well, I would like showing them to you." Lynda: "Oh! So you were the only one to have seen me?" Zuma: "Yes” Lynda: "Oh .. v-good." "But you ... you want to take me to your to-friends?" Zuma: "Oh yeah right! Wait a second ... ... Ryder! I spoke with the mer-pup and I'm coming to show you her." Ryder: "Perfect! Come on in and do not worry for your hovercraft, I've already recovered only I had not seen you, you're so far away from where you started?" Zuma: "No, not so much, wait I come with the puppy." Ryder: "Take your time!" "Hey puppies, Zuma is coming to introduce the new mer-pup!" All: "Hooray !!" Zuma: "Come and do not worry, they are all nice and I'm sure you'll make friends in a heartbeat." Lynda: "G-thanks ... I believe you." And they came to the surface and Zuma showed Lynda to Ryder and others. Marshall: "Your name is Lynda, what a beautiful name! It’s a Pleasure to meet you, I'm Marshall." Skye: "Hello, my name is Skye! We will be good friends, and ... I'm very happy you can talk!" Lynda: "Yeah. Nice to meet you too." Ryder: "Of course we're nice, we'll be great friends and we will you find a lot of times!" Zuma's expression was a bit 'shocked and Ryder came to his side worried "Zuma, what's wrong? Why the long face?" Zuma: "No no no, nothing important." Ryder :"Tell me the truth Zuma, I am here to listen to you." Zuma: "I ... I wish that Lynda was not a can-siren. I wanted it to be a normal puppy, like all. It would have been nice, so maybe you would have inserted in the Paw Patrol .." Ryder: "Um .. so you'd like her to enter in our team.." Zuma: "... Yes. I'm beginning to .. say, to really like her .." Ryder: "I understand. She is very shy, but Lynda is really sweet and nice." Zuma: "I agree." Ryder :"Wait! I found a solution! Wait here, I’ll be back in a minute!" Chase: "Where is Ryder going?" Zuma: "To tell the truth I do not know, said that he’ll be back soon." Lynda: "Hey, I wanted to ask ... but you have some difficulties in life? Lynda: "Ehhh ... why do you ask?" Zuma: "Because when I saw you from the sea surface, your expression wasn’t. .. very happy." Lynda; "Oh well, I can tell you even if it's not one of my favorite topics." "I lost my parents when I was little and I never had any friends or anyone you wanted me well, so I'm always down in the dumps.." Skye: "Woah ?? Really ?!" Marshall: "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry !!" Rocky: "Wow!" Ryder (running toward them): "And we still thank me more, because from this moment on you, Lynda, you are an official member of the Paw Patrol! Welcome among us!" Lynda: "Whaaaat ?! ?? Are you kidding Ryder??" Ryder: "No, I'm not kidding. Are you happy?" Lynda: "No, I'm not happy, this is the happiest day of my life because I'm super-ultra-mega happy puppies !!!! Thank you so much, thank you so much, Ryder!!" Ryder: "Remember Lynda, that on each occasion we are available!" Lynda: "Wow, still can not believe!" She licks Ryder's cheek. Skye: "I'm delighted, but how will Lynda to fulfill the missions if she can not leave the water?" Ryder: "Fear not Skye, she will save the marine animals, so he will not go out of the sea and we can contact you with the medal attached to her collar!" Lynda: "Thanks again to all of you, now I'm not alone, I have a lot of new friends and even do part of the Paw Patrol!" Zuma: "Of course! I'm so excited!" Lynda smiles. All together: "Hooray !!!" Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Current Generation Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon